The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysantehmum×morifolium, commercially grown as a pot-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Currant Yoirvine’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Yoirvine, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants in a greenhouse environment of the cultivar Yoirvine in December, 2003, in Fort Myers, Fla. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, vigor, freely branching habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in March, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.